


Fake Fury

by CatsNotCalculus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Minor Smug Kyoko, No Spoilers, Romance, Smut, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya Gets Better At Feelings, Togami Byakuya Is Bad At Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsNotCalculus/pseuds/CatsNotCalculus
Summary: It started happening after the second trial. A few days ago.Whenever Makoto ended up in the same room as a certain blonde heir, said heir would stop everything he was doing and just stare angrily at Makoto.Makoto had no idea what the hell he did, but it must have been bad.





	1. That's the problem

It started happening after the second trial. A day or two ago.  
  
Whenever Makoto ended up in the same room as a certain blonde heir, said heir would stop everything he was doing and just stare angrily at Makoto. He would be completely silent, just burning his eyes into Makoto’s skull like he wanted to set him on fire. This would occur till the shorter boy left the room, or until something actually concerning happened like if Monokuma appeared.  
  
If there was a situation, he’d be even more scathing than usual as he directed his unusual anger toward whatever was disrupting his ability to make Makoto feel uncomfortable.  
  
Most of the other students were glad Byakuya had stopped interjecting their conversations with mean-spirit, but sometimes Aoi or Yasuhiro would send Makoto sympathy looks. Whenever that happened, the brunette could feel the stare intensify. Was he even blinking?  
  
_Does he think staring nonstop will make my head explode_?  
  
What did he ever do to make Byakuya like this?  
  
He had no idea, but it must have been bad. If he ever let his gaze meet the heir’s, he could just feel the seething anger emanating from him.  
  
Kyoko had tried asking Byakuya if anything had happened between the two of them and apparently he just walked off when she asked. She said she had her theories as to why, but she refused to share them.  
  
'I could be wrong', she said.  
  
_Sure. I guess..._  
  
'It’s better for him to eventually deal with', she said.  
  
_That’s fair…_ **but…  
**  
I just want to know!  
  
He didn’t like that one of his friends was angry with him, especially since he didn’t even know what he did! Makoto was worried about him, didn’t like seeing him this way. Sure, Byakuya may not consider Makoto his friend, or even “on the same level”, but surely he’d be willing to work it out at some point?  
  
_Hopefully._  
  
And that’s what brought him to the second floor today. Byakuya didn’t stay for long in the dining hall this morning and Makoto assumed he’d probably go to the library. He touched the door handle and breathed in slow to attempt to calm his nerves. Byakuya was hard to deal with on a good day, but he knew that this was going to be different. He hadn’t really even spoken to the other boy in a few days, a little scared off by the dark fury in his blue eyes. Makoto knew Byakuya was capable of being nice, he just had to find out what was wrong and assure him it was a misunderstanding of some kind.  
  
This was fine. It couldn’t go horribly wrong in any way. With that thought in mind, he smiled and gripped the handle and pushed open the door. He stepped through into the library as quietly as possible to not disturb Byakuya too much. Closing the door behind him, he turned back to the centre of the room and-  
  
The blonde was already screaming at him with his body language alone, his book placed neatly on the desk beside him. He was sitting with his legs propped up on the desk, his arms crossed fiercely and his expression was not welcoming in any way, eyes narrowed in fury.  
  
Everything about his posture said ' _Go. Away._ _ **Now.**_ ’  
  
Makoto gulped. He began to have second thoughts about poking a tiger, but he stood his ground.  
  
'Hey, uh, I was wondering, uh…'  
The heir blinked, his state unchanging.  
  
'I was wondering why you’re trying to make me avoid you?'  
  
Byakuya’s eyes narrowed further, and Makoto was torn between leaving and helping, feeling as though the gaze on him was trying to rip him to shreds. The shorter boy lowered his gaze to the floor, becoming more anxious each second that passed.  
  
'I’m pretty sure I haven’t really done anything to you… directly? And if I have, uh, I’d like to know… It’s a little upsetting that you don't even seem to want to try and work it out with me...'  
  
' _Upsetting?_ ' The word was spat out. 'Oh no, Makoto feels upset, how sad. If only I would stop being _such an asshole_ for one second to help him feel better'  
  
Makoto was wondering why that came out as sarcasm. It was true.  
Byakuya _was_ being an asshole. Here Makoto was, trying to fix some kind of misunderstanding and he was being antagonised for it.

He frowned and clenched his fists.  
  
'Look, I'll leave if you really want me to, but know that whatever I did; I'm sorry.'  
  
He turned around to leave, hand reaching for the doorknob.  
  
'You didn't do anything' The heir muttered.  
  
Makoto looked back at the other boy, perplexed, but the blonde wasn't glaring at him any more, just staring blankly at his shoes. The sudden change was strange and only served to confuse and annoy Makoto. The shorter sighed in frustration, Byakuya was really getting on his nerves at this point. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_  
  
'Then _why the hell_ have you been glaring at me like you want to kill me?!'  
  
Byakuya didn't answer, didn't even look at him and Makoto wanted to hit him.

  
Instead, he looked away.  
  
He hated this. Hated that he didn't understand. Was Byakuya actually angry at him? If not, then what was the point of this!? Didn’t he know Makoto cared how he was feeling and just wanted to help him? Didn't Byakuya know that brunette cared what he thought of him? He’d been trying to form some kind of relationship with the heir, whether he thought they were friends or not.  
  
He’d been trying really hard because Byakuya looked so alone before. He’d managed to navigate through the cold exterior to something underneath. He found some really admirable traits and ideals, and while Byakuya may have used them for being unnecessarily mean, the core point was that he had them and they must have stemmed from something.  
  
The heir had a sense of urgency to him, he never wanted to waste time, he felt that that was beneath him in every way possible. That was only one example and Makoto felt that all of them held the same gravity. He even admired him because of that. Byakuya may have been cruel at times, but he was by no means evil. He was just different and had different values and assertions because of his upbringing. He was capable of kindness as well, the brunette knew this.  
  
Makoto understood that, thus wanted to get to know him better. He didn't want Byakuya to think he was alone, because Makoto was trying to understand him and be there for him. He wanted to make sure that the blonde knew he cared.  
  
But, this isn’t what he wanted at all. Why weren’t they talking about this in a civilized manner? Why was Byakuya being so cryptic?  
  
_Does he know that I care?_  
  
…Does _**he**_ _care?_  
  
A wet feeling trailed down his cheek. He didn't even realise he had started crying. He sobbed, a tiny and pathetic sound. It rang out across the library's walls.  
  
_Was this the point? To see me suffer?_  
  
Was it entertaining?  
  
'I care you about you, you know?! I don't like it when you're like this toward me. You don't have to do this, it's not fair on either of us.' He spoke around his little sniffles and quiet hiccups, trying to make sure the message wasn't lost.  
  
Wiping his tears away, he brought his gaze back to Byakuya.  
  
However, the heir was staring at him, eyes wide and uncharacteristically unsure. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, uncertain as to what he should say. His expression soon settled into a grim frown.  
  
He didn't expect that Makoto would cry, it left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He knew he was behaving unfairly, but he didn't know what else to do other than push the other boy away _as vehemently as possible_. Perhaps a different approach was necessary if he wanted to avoid these kinds of situations. He furrowed his brow, trying to find the words to say, but he'd never been good at things like this.  
  
He carefully removed his legs from the table and unfurled his arms to sit normally. Using the table to help him stand, he trod over to Makoto. The other boy was looking at him with puffy determined eyes full of unshed tears and Byakuya didn't have it in him to keep doing this any more. He decided on some words that would work for now at least. A half lie half truth kind of deal. The blonde reached out and grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder a little awkwardly.  
  
'It has nothing to do with you. It's just me.'  
  
The best lies always had a little truth in them anyway. He didn't meet the other's eyes, he wasn't even looking at him fully, but he **knew** that Makoto was smiling through his tears, confused but happy nonetheless.  
  
_That was the problem._  
  
He sighed, hating himself a little more and a little less, allowing himself the weakness of even the smallest of affections he could give the shorter boy.

_I suppose I should explain myself to him. Perhaps not everything, but enough so that I can function and he can stop worrying._

_I’ll do it later when he’s not crying like an idiot._  
  
Byakuya sighed.  
  
_What have you done to me?_  
  
Patting his shoulder once, he walked past the brunette and left the library.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is such an unoriginal premise! Haha... I am so sorry but I felt like writing it :P  
> Hopefully I did an okay job.
> 
> Second chapter will hopefully be done by 25/06/18.  
> Smut will be in the second chapter ;)  
> I'll update the tags and rating when the second chapter is up.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed! All forms of it, even nitpicks! :D


	2. The best of all

 The rest of the day just passed by, and the nighttime announcement was on its way soon. Byakuya had spent most of that time hiding in his room, lying on his bed, reading... avoiding doing the one thing he thought he'd do just this morning.  
  
But he was hesitating.

 **Byakuya Togami does not hesitate.**  
  
_Or at least he shouldn't._  
  
Lying down in bed wasn't going to help him, but it sure as hell seemed better than actually confronting _emotions._  
  
**Ugh.**  
  
Wasn't this what the plan was for?

Make Makoto stop wanting to spend time with him so he could shove the boy aside, that was pretty much it.

It was either that, or to have Makoto show him some awful part of his personality. That would certainly stop his current... fixation.  
  
Those plans worked out **perfectly**. _Turns out he's a total crybaby and you still desperately want to fuck his brains out._  
  
_Why?!_  
  
He knew perfectly well why. He just had to find some way to combat those reasons. Makoto would probably find some flaw or something in his logic. He'd be wrong and Makoto would be right, and sometimes vice versa as well.  
  
_Wait, you were supposed to be finding reasons to_ _ **not**_ _feel like this._  
  
He groaned, becoming more and more frustrated with himself. He was behaving like a schoolgirl with a crush and it was pathetic in every way. He checked his watch, it was nearly 8:30pm... He knew he shouldn't avoid this, it would only serve to hurt Makoto if he just continued with his other plan.

He didn't want Makoto to feel that way.

As much as it hurt his pride to admit, he cared for the short and untalented boy.  
  
He got up and left his room, locking it behind him, just in case Toko wanted to hide inside his room again. His stalker had been strangely absent lately, but he refused to even inquire in his thoughts as to where she could be. She could die and it certainly wouldn't change a thing for Byakuya.

...Makoto would probably care though. Byakuya sighed and began his trek to the dining hall, where he predicted Makoto would be.  
  
True to prediction, Makoto was in the dining hall, eating dinner with some of the others when Byakuya walked in. Kyoko immediately noticed a change in his demeanour and smiled to herself, simply amused as she watched him make a beeline for Makoto.

Makoto hadn't noticed that he'd entered the room, and was still speaking with Aoi. He raised an eyebrow at her when she abruptly ceased talking, staring at something behind him.  
  
It was at that moment, he was pulled from his chair.  
  
With a yelp, he followed the movement and stood awkwardly. Byakuya was standing a little too close to him; like he was trying to make sure the brunette didn't fall over. Makoto couldn't really help but smile hopefully up at the taller boy.  
  
The blonde then started walking away swiftly. Makoto stood there a moment, watching him leave in bewilderment.  
  
Blue eyes turned back at him and Byakuya clicked his teeth.  
  
'Follow me, we must speak.' With that said, he then turned to leave the dining hall.  
  
Makoto looked at his other friends first. Kyoko nodded and Aoi gave a shaky thumbs up after Kyoko's affirmation. He smiled apologetically and yelled back a 'See you guys!' as he chased after the heir.  
  
Kyoko smiled smugly and Aoi remained confused, poking the other girls' shoulder for answers.

 

* * *

 

Makoto ran to keep up with Byakuya and soon stepped in line with him at the same walking pace. It was strangely satisfying to him, the knowledge that he could consider himself equal to the heir to the most massive conglomerate in the world, just because he was able to walk with him and not behind.  
  
It was a little dumb, a little naive, but it made some small part of his heart happy.  
  
They soon reached Byakuya's dorm room. The blonde unlocked and held the door open for him, huffing under his breath, but not actually speaking. Makoto couldn't help but be giddy at the show of politeness, even if it was begrudging. He stepped into the room and the taller soon followed, not locking the door, as there was no real reason to. Other than maybe Toko, but he was sure she'd only stay if he was alone.  
  
'You will-' Byakuya stiffened at his own words and sighed.  
  
'You _can_ sit and listen to me speak... or you can just leave whenever you want' He gestured to the chair on the other side of the room as he plonked himself down on end of his bed and folded his arms over his chest in a protective manner.  
  
He didn’t sound particularly happy about the latter option. He sounded annoyed, or perhaps upset that it was available there. When Makoto just simply nodded at him, taking a seat on the bed a normal distance away from him, he took a deep breath and continued, glaring at the floor as he spoke.  
  
'I have found myself rather… moved, by you. You have asserted yourself and become a decent opponent, stood your ground with enthusiasm the others lack; because they're all complete dunces without a single working cell in their brains'  
  
Byakuya was well aware that his speech was becoming less sophisticated articulation and more word vomit and insults by the second.  
  
_Whatever._  
  
The most important part here was to watch Makoto's reaction, but he wasn't even doing that. He was talking into the ground like a nervous fool, he wouldn't be surprised if Makoto asked him to repeat himself because he couldn't hear a word the blonde had said.  
  
Instead, the brunette just shuffled closer to hear him properly. His heart fluttered a little, _and-_  
  
**their thighs were touching.  
**  
Pushing down the sudden urge he felt to make the distance between them even **smaller** , he continued.  
  
'-Except that Kirigiri girl, she's actually not bad, other than the fact that she's basically a wall and annoyingly smug in a way you aren't.'  
  
Makoto giggled a bit.  
  
'All in all, I can admit... I respect you.'  
  
He was flattered that Byakuya thought so highly of him, but that didn't really explain why he was so livid with him before. So why was Byakuya hiding that part? There was definitely a contradiction here.  
  
He was unable to keep his trap shut.  
'Then why were you so angry with me before? You said it wasn't me, but... I kinda know it is... In some way.'

Arms enclosed around his waist and a head nestled into Makoto's neck, Byakuya's body draped around him from the side.  
  
'Uh, Byakuya?' The sudden hug was a little weird, but still, he relaxed under the attention.  
  
'You really need to stop being right about everything.' Makoto felt the warm breath from the words spreading across his skin. He shivered.  
  
'So...?'  
  
The head in the crook of his neck slowly moved up to his ear, the arms pulling him closer.  
  
'After I say this, you are going to leave, and you are going to forget I ever said anything like this.'  
  
'Uh, okay?'  
  
He felt the arms around him move and Byakuya was no longer sitting beside him, but behind. After settling into place around Makoto and taking a moment to hold the boy close to his chest, he leaned to the side of Makoto's head again.

The brunette lifted a hand to rest one of the heir's arms wrapped around him. He didn't particularly see a reason to or not to, just that it felt right.  
  
The heir was pleased.  
  
'You're right. The reason I was angry did have to do with you. However, it was because of myself that I acted in such a way toward you.'  
  
The whispers brushed Makoto's ear and he couldn't help but be utterly captivated by the sound of Byakuya's low voice. The hands around his waist had started circling their thumbs into wherever they were placed. He felt like he was going to melt into the boy behind him.  
  
Things felt nice. Things were nice.  
  
'I was angry because I chose to be. It was much easier to attempt to push you away entirely than admit to you the fact that I would give pretty much anything _to be allowed to **fuck you into this mattress** _**_'_  
**  
And then that happened.  
  
_Did I hear that right?_  
  
A small kiss on the back of his neck confirmed.  
  
Wow.  
  
Okay.  
  
The arms left his waist, thoughts whizzing in his head faster than he could actually understand them. Byakuya awkwardly maneuvered himself off the bed and stood in front of Makoto, attempting to chauffeur the brunette out of his room.  
  
Makoto didn't get up though.  
  
'You agreed to not remember, _remember_?' The blonde frowned in distaste.  
  
'Well, I, uh, technically didn't promise.' The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Byakuya didn't know what this meant. Makoto should have just left afterwards and not given this much thought. Instead, he was stating that he didn’t have to forget what Byakuya said. It was possibly proof that Makoto was a terrible human being who was about to go make his feelings public. In which case, he didn’t really care. He was sure that his feelings for the other boy would wither and die very quickly if that happened. The only thing that would plague him would be remembering what a major waste of time this entire stunt was.  
  
_Or._  
  
Or Makoto was... okay with this? Possibly...maybe, willing?  
  
Byakuya stared at the other boy, taking him in. Makoto was blushing and flicking his gaze from Byakuya to the floor and back nervously, and it was _adorable_.

 _Oh god, I really want to kiss him._  
  
_Then crawl on top of him and_ _ **make him moan my name.** _  
  
'...And it'd be hard to forget an offer like that.' The brunette murmured.  
  
_An offer, huh? How cute._  
  
Byakuya smiled his little smug smile, and closed in on his prey, stalking forward till he was stood just in front of the shorter boy, leaning down over him.  
  
'Well, if you'd please tell me exactly your thoughts of my _“offer”_.'  
  
Makoto bit his lip out of anxiousness and twiddled his thumbs in thought. He took a deep breath and-  
  
'...I, I want it. I want you.'  
  
Makoto looked up at him with those beautiful determined eyes from the trials and Byakuya couldn't stop himself from claiming his lips _immediately_ , tilting Makoto's head up quickly to receive the fervent kiss. Makoto made a little 'mmph' when they collided and Byakuya wanted to _swallow_ the sound.  
  
Byakuya leaned down to lift the lucky student's hips so he could centre them on the bed. He sucked at the other's bottom lip and settled between the brunette's legs. The blonde parted from Makoto's lips for air, before diving back down to kiss at the shorter's jaw.  
  
Makoto was taken a little by surprise with how quick Byakuya was taking things, but he supposed he should have expected it. A small gasp escaped his throat at the soft lips now under his ear.  
  
Hands were sneaking under his hoodie. They felt cold, but his body was warm and Byakuya was panting rapidly close to his ear and the hands were moving across his skin fast, lips attached to his neck pressing hard and everything was so _fast_.  
  
This was **too** fast.  
  
The blonde must have felt him stiffen because the hands fled from him as if burned.  
  
Byakuya sat up straight to give Makoto space. The heir's eyes were dilated and his mouth parted, but his brow was creased with worry. His wide eyes darted around Makoto's face to see how he was feeling.  
  
Makoto wanted to make sure he didn't misunderstand. He did want this, he was just a little overwhelmed.  
  
He wasn't sure he could communicate it well with words right now, so he reached a hand up to Byakuya's face and smiled softly, removing his glasses and placing them on the bedside table. He sat up from lying down and put his arms around the heir's neck to pull him closer. Concerned blue eyes gazed into him as he leaned into another kiss, this one softer, trying to communicate his want take it a bit slower, at least for now.  
  
The heir followed along with the pace, falling into rhythm, their chests pressed together. The kiss was less frantic, less intense than the other one, but something about it felt more whole. Like this was how they were meant to fit together.  
  
It was warm and safe, and it was exactly what Makoto wanted.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, he felt Byakuya circle his waist in an embrace, hands a comforting presence rather than a hungry one. When they parted for air, their foreheads remained touching at the centre. The only sounds in the room their heavy breaths and the beating of their hearts in their ears.  
  
Makoto brought his hands down to Byakuya's arms and took hold of his wrists. He brought them up to his hoodie's neckline, slowly trying to catch his breath. Byakuya didn't make a move for a moment, carefully studying the lucky student.  
  
_Was he actually comfortable with doing this? Or does he just feel obligated because we've already started?_  
  
He didn't want to do this if Makoto wasn't going to enjoy it. The hands on his wrists gave a little squeeze of reassurance and Makoto smiled at him before kissing his cheek.  
  
“You are too fucking cute, you know that right?” Byakuya complained as he unzipped the brunette's hoodie, guided by the shorter boy's hands.  
  
“It's a good thing 'cuz you like it.”  
  
Byakuya sighed with an eye roll and started pulling other boy's hoodie and blazer combo off. The shorter was left in his plain white T-shirt.  
  
“Shut up”  
  
“You didn't deny it”  
  
“That means absolutely nothing”  
  
Makoto was well aware that that also meant “ _Shut up_ ” or perhaps “ _ **Yes you're right, now shut up**_ ” and grinned.  
  
The blonde huffed and grabbed Makoto's wrists, pulling them to his shirt collar. Makoto understood instantly and began working on the buttons. The blonde sat patiently watching the other boy fumble with them and his cross tie. Soon his shirt and blazer were being pushed over his bare shoulders by eager hands. He tugged the bottom of Makoto's T-shirt and gave him a look.  
  
The lucky student blushed and lifted the shirt over his head quickly like he was ripping off a band-aid. He crossed his arms over his chest shyly and Byakuya was having none of that.  
  
Out of pure instinct, he leaned into Makoto and pressed a light peck on his lips before travelling to his ear.  
  
“Don't be nervous. You're cute, remember?”  
  
He could hardly believe he just said something like that, something so sweet, but the candid smile he received made the momentary lapse in judgement completely worth it.  
  
Taking hold of the brunette's wrists again, he placed the lucky student's hands on his chest in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable. Makoto still was a little nervous but something obviously sparked in his mind as his eyes grew heavy and dark, staring at the expanse of skin offered to him. He roamed his hands across the heir's light muscle curiously.  
  
Byakuya had to _really_ fight against the urge to push the other boy into the sheets.  
  
The green eyes of the other boy looked so captivated and focused, he didn't have the heart to stop him from exploring. And so he kept still. Keeping still was something he could do. He was Byakuya Togami after all. He just had to wait for Makoto to finish.  
  
However, he was also a teenager with a massive hard-on for the boy that was touching his chest this very moment.  
  
A thumb brushed one of his nipples and _'keeping still' was suddenly a fucking phenomenal ask._  
  
Luckily, Makoto soon completed his quest for mapping out every part of the heir's chest and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck to pull him in for a desperate kiss. Byakuya's hands _flew_ to grab his thighs and push him into the bed, grinding down on him from between the boy's legs. The sweet moan that escaped Makoto had the blonde wanting to hear that noise again and thus, he repeated the motion. The arms around his neck reached down to tug at the front of the heir's pants.

After that, one hand just casually _groped him._  
  
Breaking the kiss, Byakuya moaned “ _Fuck_ ” into the brunette's neck. So much for taking this slow.  
  
Pants needed to leave. Like **now.** He wasn't sure if he actually said something dumb like that, but Makoto already was working on his belt, panting his name into his ear.  
  
_And if that wasn't the_ _**best thing** _ _ever, he didn't know what could top it._  
  
The brunette undid his pants and began sliding them down long legs, but soon found an issue at his knees. Byakuya took over and kicked his shoes off his feet so he could more easily remove his pants and boxers. Shoes landed haphazardly on the floor along with his other articles of clothing, and it was amazing how little he cared about that at the moment, because he was about to have a naked Makoto flushed and whining beneath him.  
  
He tore off the other's pants so fast that he feared he'd ripped them. That would not be very fun to explain to anyone. The brunette was grasping at his shoulders and spreading his legs, his gaze murky and his mouth parted, breathing in and out in heavy gasps.  
  
He reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and grabbed the skin lotion he took from the warehouse. He only took it just in case any situations that occurred required it or _god forbid_ , dry skin.  
  
He was very glad now that he did.  
  
Once he squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, he leaned over the boy under him to kiss him softly as a distraction from any uncomfortable sensations. Makoto melted into it instantly and raised his arms from the other boy's shoulders to curl around his neck.  
  
He lifted the boy's legs up around his waist for easier access and slowly put his index finger in, circling around his rim to try to help Makoto remain relaxed. He felt Makoto tense a little at the sudden and cold intrusion but the lucky student didn't complain. Byakuya was sure to take his time and to do it gently and with care because it was extremely likely that this was Makoto's first time. His kissing was pretty good, but he was definitely less experienced in this than Byakuya if his shyness earlier was anything to go off of.  
  
The second finger was introduced and Makoto shuddered into the kiss. Once both fingers were into the knuckle he started kissing down the lucky student's neck, teething at some spots. Makoto whimpered loudly above his head, a desperate sound, as he stretched the fingers out and began to put in a third. Trying to find the spot that would leave the other boy a wreck, he curled his fingers.  
  
Makoto had absolutely no idea that anything could ever feel this good. A moan bubbled up from his throat and he didn't even notice, too enraptured by the sensation flowing through him. He clutched at the sheets under him in an attempt to keep himself anchored and the presence at his neck disappeared. He didn't even realise he shut his eyes, so he opened them and gazed up at the heir. Byakuya was staring openly and adoringly, an expression that felt like it belonged more on a romantic date than as they were about to fuck.  
  
Still, it made Makoto's chest swell up with a warm feeling that only added to the pure pleasure coursing through him.  
  
_“_ _Byakuya…”_  
  
The fingers pressed at that bundle of nerves one more time before being removed and Byakuya positioned himself at the brunette's entrance. He slid into the tight heat, biting at Makoto’s collarbone as he did so.  
  
_Okay, holy fuck,_ _ **this** _ _was the best._  
  
Arbitrary notions of what was the best thing ever aside, Makoto started shifting his hips upward to signal he was ready. Byakuya gripped them as he began to thrust in and out. The fact that this was Makoto he was drilling into the bed made his nerves light aflame. This was the only person who had ever sparked his interest fully and completely.

With that in mind, he locked his lips on the other's neck with the intent of leaving a bright mark for the morning. Makoto keened at the pain, but still moaned each time Byakuya thrust into him. Once the heir felt he left his mark sufficiently, he reached down between the two of them to jerk off the lucky student in time with his rhythm.

“ _Byakuya, I'm clos-”_

Makoto arched his back as he climaxed between the two of them. Byakuya thrust two, maybe three more times before seeing stars and collapsing onto Makoto's body beneath him.

Byakuya's head landed next to the mark he'd left, now turning an angry purple. He smirked to himself and kissed it lightly. A hand made its way into his hair, stroking it softly. The heir settled into a more comfortable position around Makoto and held him close.

The two let themselves fall into cuddly warm sleep, content to clean up and talk about this later.

_Scratch that, this part was the best of all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I feel like the start of this is a little eh, but I've been trying to rewrite it for hours and I'm kinda done for now. I'll fix it and make it flow nicer hopefully by the end of tonight (25/06/18)
> 
> Edit: I think it's better now? Maybe? Idk man :P
> 
> Feedback would be awesome!! Thanks :P


End file.
